Episode 6943 (12th August 2014)
"Diane tries to get Andy and Katie to patch things up; Ross tells Donna he has made plans for them to leave with April after the big-money job, but picks up on her hesitancy; and Megan sees a chance to cause trouble between Declan and Charity." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot David continues to be clumsy around Rakesh in a bid to befriend him. Megan and Charity continue to spar following the ceremony at Home Farm. Katie is down now that things are over with Andy, while he is just as distraught. Bernice is hopeful that Andy will want her back now he has finished with Katie, but Megan soon thwarts her. When Megan is on the phone to a flirty client, Harvey Pemberton, she sees a chance to cause trouble between Declan and Charity. Donna tells Marlon that she wants a quiet party for April tomorrow, as it's the last birthday she has with her. Megan sets Charity up a business meeting with Harvey. Charity is thrilled when she discovers how rich he is, but Declan is wary. Ross is anxious to hear from Gary and get the fine detail for the job. He tells Donna that he's arranged to meet him tomorrow. He also tells her that he has made plans for them and April to all leave together when the job is over. Inwardly Donna is crushed, knowing that won't happen. When Diane returns, Victoria tells her about Andy and they both go to see him. Leyla is worried to hear that Rakesh and Priya are coming to the pub and tries to escape, aware that Rakesh knows about her affair. She fails to escape however. David makes a fool of himself when he accidentally spills a drink over Rakesh. Ross picks up on Donna's hesitancy and questions her. Backed into a corner when Ross tells her he's fallen in love with her, Donna is forced to lie that she'll leave with him. Diane and Victoria comfort Andy, discovering that he is scared of his own anger. Diane suggests he see his councilor again, before she explains to Katie the real reason he split up with her. Katie heads off to see him. Leyla awkwardly tells Rakesh that her affair with Jai is over and begs him not to tell Megan or Priya. Katie tells Andy that he needs to forgive himself for what he did to Jo and realise he's a different person. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Harvey Pemberton - Bruce Lawrence Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *David's - Shop floor and front *Dale View - Front hallway/stairs and living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Cricket Pavilion - Exterior *Home Farm - Office Notes *Michelle Hardwick is credited as Vanessa Woodfield though she only appears in the background of a scene in The Woolpack and carries no dialogue. Memorable dialogue Victoria Sugden: "I said I'd be back." Andy Sugden: "You're like the flu with a fringe." Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,470,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31.1% share. A further 249,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 1.3%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes